


Work’s Done for Today

by Teddi_too



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddi_too/pseuds/Teddi_too
Summary: MC coming home to her fiancé Jumin after a night out with the boys.Just a quick bit of fluff. My first ever fic I’ve written.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Work’s Done for Today

You are just arriving home after a fun night of drinks with Zen and Yoosung. You got a bit more tipsy than you intended but of course the boys made sure you made it home safely taking you all the way to the doorstep of the penthouse you shared with your fiancé Jumin. 

After saying your giggly goodbyes, you walk into your home and shut the door quietly behind you. You kick off your shoes as you try to balance yourself against the door. You look around, scanning for your Jumin but the penthouse is mostly dark and very quiet. You wonder if maybe he’d already gone to bed. You glance at the clock in the entryway. It is past midnight. 

Looking down the hallway towards your bedroom you see that the light is on in Jumin’s office. Suddenly you buzz with energy just thinking about seeing your love. He’s probably still working. You inhale quickly, ready to shout your arrival down the hall when you stop yourself. What if he’s on a call? He’s got clients in just about every time zone imaginable so you can’t rule out that he’s in a meeting. 

Instead you quiet yourself and tip toe down the hallway with all the drunken grace of a newborn deer. 

You quietly, well you think you are being quiet, poke your head into Jumin’s office. Your love is sitting at his desk, brow furrowed looking from a sheet of paper in his hand, to his computer screen, then back to the paper in his hand. You knew full well if you didn’t interrupt him now he’d work for hours more. 

Having confirmed he wasn’t on a call, you pop in to the room with such glee you almost trip over an end table. 

“Juju! You’re done working, right?” you shout with a giggle, louder than you intended.

Startled by the sudden burst of chaos, he jumps to his feet, his eyes widen taking in the situation. Realizing it’s just his drunk fiancée and not anything else, his shoulders drop and his face softens into a smile. He shakes his head. 

“I suppose I am now.” He chuckles, throwing his hands up in a sign of surrender. You smile so wide it turns to a laugh. Moving away from the end table you were using to balance yourself, you now stand up straight and walk towards the door. 

You lean against the door frame and stretch out your hand towards Jumin to beckon him to your side. He just stands there, smiling a wide, soft smile that only you ever get to see. He’s so handsome standing there, completely relaxed and unguarded. Hands in his pockets, his normally crisp, pristine white button up shirt untucked and slightly wrinkled, hanging loose against his trim body. His sleeves were pushed up to his elbows. Sometimes you think it’s a pity that only you get to see him like this. But Jumin would never allow anyone but you or Elizabeth the 3rd to see him uncomposed. 

“Did my beauty freeze you in your tracks?” You giggled and blushed at your own question. His cheeks flushed just slightly and he nodded.

“I was just thinking to myself ‘how did I get so lucky?’” He sighed happily and started to approach you. How did he get so lucky? Him? I’m the lucky one, you thought. Look at this man, he works harder than anyone you had ever met and he did so with such poise and tact. He may seem cold to others but you know he has unending passion and drive for the people and projects he cares about. Jumin has made you feel more love in your year together than you ever thought possible. No, I’m lucky, you think.

Lost in your thoughts about your fiancé, you jump as you suddenly feel his warm arms circle your waist and pull you into him. He kisses you gently on the forehead, one of his hands moving up your back to cradle your head. He softly guides your head into the crook of his neck. You nuzzle in and can’t help but smile. 

“Y/N, it seems like you had fun tonight with the boys.” He coos in your ear. “Should I put you to bed?” You let your body relax, your weight falling against Jumin’s body. You wrap your arms around his waist and nod your head against his chest. He squeezes you tighter.

Feeling his warm body against you makes your stomach tighten, you raise your head to meet his eyes and smirk. Your hands move from his back, across his sides and you tug on the front of his shirt playfully.

“You can put me to bed, but we aren’t going to sleep just yet.”


End file.
